the secrets and life of a teenage witch
by scbeauty2525
Summary: i suck at summaries so just read and see if you like
1. normal

Chapter 1

Normal

I woke up. _Just another boring day_ I thought to myself. So I got dressed and went downstairs to see my mom. _My mom_ I thought. She was pretty much an ordinary mother. My mom was also a beautiful woman, though I didn't look anything like her. I guess that I looked like my father, though I've never met him. My mother and father had never got married. They met on a cruise and fell in love, but they didn't stay in love for long. Now I live with my mom in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, while my dad lived in some unknown place.

"Sam, what do you want for breakfast?" my mom, Mary, asked.

"Eggs are fine," I replied. After I ate my eggs, sunny side up, I went to the bus stop and talked to my friends. My friends were Catherine and Alicia. Alicia was always excited about any event no matter how small; so it didn't surprise me when I got to the bus stop that Alicia was almost bouncing up and down.

"I just can't wait for your birthday party, it is going to be perfect," she all but screamed.

"Calm down Alicia, that is not until tomorrow," I told her. I was finally turning 15. Tomorrow was June 1 and my birthday. I really thought nothing about it. The only thing tomorrow was my birthday party, which I was dreading. I mean it was suppose to be a dance party, but the only thing is I don't dance. Call me crazy but being extremely clumsy and dancing don't go together. I also didn't feel comfortable dancing in front of anybody. There was only thing I wanted for my birthday and I had no idea what it was. To me it felt like part of me or my life was missing. I really wanted that feeling to go away, I just had no idea had to get rid of it.

"It's a big deal, Sam. You are just one year more until you can drive," Alicia said, probably in the hopes I would spill the details of my party.

"Big deal or not, you have to dance at your own party at least Sam," Catherine finally spoke. Catherine was a major dancer and thought everybody should dance at least once a day. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a specific dance to every song in her mass CD collection.

"Well if it's my party, and my birthday shouldn't I get a say if I have to dance or not?" I questioned her. Lucky for her the bus came up to the bus stop. As soon as we got onto the bus I sat next to Austin Cook. Austin was one of my best friends, even though he was a boy. I remember when we were four we use to play baseball with each other.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Austin asked.

"Not much," was the answer I usually gave him.

"Really? Cause your birthday is tomorrow. I know you don't like to make a big thing out of stuff but still!" he told me. Austin knew me better than anyone except my mom.

"Yeah, well I just don't know, but I don't think I will be happy. Right now it feels like part of me is missing," I confessed. Talking to Austin was easy for me. You could tell he really cared what I have to say.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way," Austin said, officially ending the conversation. The school day was like any other day. Suddenly the voice over the intercom said, "Will Samatha Kellar report to the office." _What did I do now?_ I usually didn't get into trouble so I was wondering what I did to have been called to the principal's office. So I walked down the hall to the office and sat in one of those annoying plastic chairs. As soon as my name was called I walked into the principal's office to face my doom.

"Samatha," Mrs. Small, the principal, called.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Small?" I asked hoping that I wasn't in trouble.

"Well, Samatha, I have great news. Your French teacher, Mr. Johnson, has recommended you for advance French class next year," Mrs. Small told me. I sighed relieved.

"All you need is for your mother to sign this note saying you can participate in the class and return it once you get your schedule next year." So French came to me easily, sue me. Ok, so I was a nerd, do you think I really care what people care?

"Here you go Miss Kellar, now run along back to class." When I got back to class it was almost over and this was my last period of my last day of school until after summer break. The bell rang. On the way to the bus I looked at this note. On it they used my full name, Samatha Belle Kellar. I didn't like it when people used my full name, I preferred Sam. On the bus I prepared myself to tell my mom. My mom would be ecstatic. I took in a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Hey, Mom," I said cautiously.

"Hey, Sam, how was school?"

"Um, I got a letter from the principal's office."

"Samatha Kellar, what did you do young lady?" my mom yelled.

"Nothing unless you count being good at French a bad thing," I defended myself.

"What?"

"The letter was about me being in advance French next year."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, baby," my mom said as she pulled me into a big hug.

"Yeah, I just need you to sign the note so I can take the class."

"Well, let me see it. I'll sign it right away," my mom squealed. She signed the note and put it back in to my now useless backpack in less than a minute. The rest of the night was the same as every night.


	2. i can't believe this

Chapter 2 I can't believe this

When I woke up the next morning I didn't felt different. I felt like I always did. _Whoop-dee-doo. _I looked at my alarm clock; it said it was only ten o'clock. I still had plenty of time before my birthday party that was at four. So I went around the house doing the same things I usually did on the weekends. At one-thirty I decided to start getting ready, I had a hair appointment at two, and at three my hair was done, my outfit on, and I was on my way to my dreadful birthday party.

Now as everybody knows there are some things you expect at a birthday party and some things you don't. Some of the things I expected at my party were people singing to me, dancing, and some presents. Now some things I didn't expect. First off were all the people; I didn't think I had invited so many people, but apparently I did. Second was all the boys asking me to dance; I danced with them but I didn't move my feet. Finally I didn't expect my mom to walk me up on the stage and hand me a microphone. I was wondering what was going on, then my mom whispered," Good luck." Then my favorite song came on. I had no idea what to do. My mom mouthed, "Sing!" So when I started to sing I was a little nervous. After my favorite song I had tons of song requests. Apparently everybody loved my singing even though I had never sung in front of anybody. Finally Austin asked for one more finally song. After the last song it was getting late, and most people were heading home. _This was the best birthday ever. _When everybody was leaving they all gave me compliments on my singing, and with each compliment I blushed more and more. After everybody left and me and my mom cleaned up a little bit we headed home.

When we reached home I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. After I had gotten into my pajamas I headed downstairs to tell my mom goodnight. I came downstairs into the dining room when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I hollered. I opened the door and there stood a man with a trench coat with brown hair and brown eyes with specks of green in them that I had no idea who he was. "Mom, it's for you," I yelled. I thought he was maybe somebody she worked with that I had never met before. My mom walked to the door slowly. "Hello, could I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for a Samatha Beamont," he said in a deep voice with a hint of an English accent. "Sorry there is no Beamonts her, right Mom?" I told him confidently. She didn't respond. "Mom, is there something you would like to tell me?" She bit her lip and spoke slowly. "Yes, there is your adopted."

"I'm what?"

"Your real name is Samatha Belle Beamont. I'm sorry I was going to tell you when you turned eighteen." I couldn't speak. My mom wasn't my really mom. "Well little miss I guess you're the gal I'm looking for," the man spoke again. "Um, why do you need me?"

"Cause I'm here to take you to your school."

"I already have a school."

"Yes I hope you do but I'm taking you to a special school."

"Why? Am I stupid or something?"

"No cause you are a witch, Samatha." Then I fainted.


End file.
